The present invention relates to rocker actuated type switches and particularly switches of the type employed for low voltage applications such as encountered in automotive usage for occupant remote control of accessories. Such switches have found particular use in automotive applications control of accessories such as window lift motors, doorlock solenoids, outside rearview mirror adjust motors and windshield and back light window defrost heaters.
Rocker switches employed for automotive accessory control typically have a rocker actuator member pivotable about an axis and mounted on a switch housing with the rocker member sealed by a flexible boot or bellows to prevent contamination from entering the switch housing and fouling the switch contacts. In certain switching applications, the rocker actuator may carry a movable contact which can operate as a shorting bar between a pair of spaced stationary contacts. This arrangement has found to be particularly suitable for automotive applications, operating at relatively low voltages, because the movable contact on the rocker can make wiping contact with the stationary contacts which provides for cleaning of the contacts.
However, switches of the aforesaid type for automotive applications are often desired to have a self centering or return to neutral actuation mode; and, heretofore such switches have relied upon the inherent elastic properties of the sealing boot to provide for a self centering return to neutral function. This arrangement has found to have the disadvantages of requiring a relatively heavy seal boot to provide the spring action to return the actuator to the neutral position. This has resulted in additional costs for the boot and increased resistance to switch actuation. Furthermore, deterioration or changes in the properties of the elastomeric boot over time have tended to relax the spring forces of the elastomeric boot and the switches have experienced a tendency to stick or stay in the actuated position after the user removes the applied force from the rocker actuator.
Where auxiliary mechanical springs have been considered for the self centering or return to neutral bias for the rocker actuator in such switches, it has been found extremely costly and difficult in assembly to provide plural springs in the switch for returning the actuator to the neutral position.
Thus it has been desired to provide a way or means of providing an easy to assembly relatively simple and low cost technique for providing a self centering or return to neutral function for a rocker actuated switch and particularly for such switches employed in automotive applications.